


Oversized

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [10]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, M/M, Tristan has a kink, christmas sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Tristan gives Galahad an oversized sweater.





	

Galahad looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't sure how he felt about the thing covering his chest. Tristan had asked him to wear it for him. The younger man turned this way and that. Did he want to disappoint Tristan and just ask not to wear it?

Arms wrapped around him, startling him out of his thoughts. "Are you back with me, Pup?" His scruff hit raked over Galahad's uncovered shoulder, tickling him.

Galahad curled his hand behind Tristan's shoulder and pulled him in for a light kiss. "Does that answer your question?" He felt more than heard Tristan hum. His hand bunched up his fiancé's hair at the nape of the neck. "Are you sure about this sweater?"

Said sweater had 'Frothy the Snowman' in bold letters with a snowman holding a beer. It was a little funny and Tristan knew it would humor himself and Galahad for years to come. He bought it also in a bigger size for a reason. When clothing hung off one shoulder on Galahad, it made him go nuts. The older man would also be the only one to ever see Galahad like this. "I'm sure." His hand cupped Galahad's cheek before turning his head for a proper kiss. "I'm sure we'll be making a fair amount of use out of the sweater."

Galahad blushed and looked at himself again after Tristan moved to his neck. Maybe the sweater wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
